How love works
by Rogue Warrior Spirit
Summary: ON HOLD this is my version of what happened after the movie. my first story so please be gentle. rated PG-13 for later chapters altough i don't think that it would be all that bad, but just to be careful i'll just leave it at PG-13 ok?. chihirohaku
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I didn't make the movie, just this story. 

 A/N: This is my first fanfic. So if it isn't too great I apologize.  

                   Key:

_                  Italic:_ thoughts

                 **Bold:** emphasis

                 ~*~ : different scene/place

                                             **__**

                 Haku's P.O.V.

5 years… has it really only been that long? To me it seems like it's been an eternity without -her-in my life. Sometimes I can still hear her laughter and see her smile, but now it only seems like a distant memory from long ago. I'm not even sure if it was all just a dream or if it really happened. Then again, if it was all only a dream then how has it managed to change me so? It's still hard to believe that a mere **human **girl has had such an affect on me, a **river spirit. **Love works in many strange ways. I know that now. I still don't know if I should go to see her. I do **want** to see her; I really can't stand life without her. The only things stopping me from going are questions like: Am I ready to face the unknown just to see her again? What does she look like now? Is she happier without me? Or will she even remember me? 

                     ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chihiro's POV

                         'Will I ever see you again?'

_                                                          …This place…_

                'Of course'

                                 …_That face…_

'Promise?'

_                              …Could it be?_

_                                  '_I promise.'__

_                                                                   … **HAKU!**_

            *Gasp* _That dream…it seemed so real…like a memory of some sort. If it were a memory then wouldn't he have come for me by now? This can't be just a dream; it had to have been real at some point. _5 years…that's how long I've been waking up in a cold, breathless sweat from having dreams like this one; that's how long I've been waiting to see –him- again. It's been the same thing night after night. If not having the 'promise dream' like last night then it would be another dream or should I say memory with –him- in it. Always.  Somehow –he- **always** appears in my dreams. As if that is the only way to ever see him again._ Again? _No not again_._ It has been so long, I can't even tell reality from fantasy.I'm pretty sure that this is in the fantasy category. _But it **seemed** so real. _Key word seemed._ This is so confusing.  I just wish…_

**                            "CHIHIRO!"     **

**"**Huh?"I manage to reply. I'm so caught up in thought some times it takes awhile to register what exactly is going on around me.  When it finally does…

**   "CHIHIRO! YOU AND JENNA ARE GONNA BE LATE!" **

             "I KNOW MOM I'M COMING!" 

_How come each time I zone out I manage to get in a bad situation?  If I get a detention for being tardy **and **not paying attention  in class on the first day of school Mom and Dad are gonna  flip._ Don't get me wrong, I get good grades and actually maintain being among the top of the class. The only thing that I get in trouble for is daydreaming and tardiness. I can't help it. It's a bad habit that is too hard to break. 

 Anyways, if you were wondering who Jenna is, she and I have been best friend ever since we were 10 years old. I met her about a week after my family and I escaped the Spirit World. But, like I said, that adventure is just to good to be true. I mean come on! Spirits? A flying dragon? It just can't be real. _Or can it?_ Sometimes the main reason why I wake up in the morning, besides the dreams mind you, is the feeling that one of these days I might just find out if it was all real or not. 

But now we're off the subject again. I have the habit of doing that. Anyways, Jenna left for Tokyo over summer vacation to visit some relatives. She felt bad for leaving since she would be missing my birthday and all but I finally convinced her to go and have some fun. She just got home yesterday, the day before school starts. She told me over the phone that she would meet me, as usual,  at my house so that we could walk to school together. The other thing she said was that I was to receive a belated present that she got me from Tokyo. _I wonder what it is._ I thought as I put on the ponytail that Zeniba and my other spirit friends made for me. It's amazing that I've kept it this long. (Besides the jade dragon necklace that I wear, the ponytail it my only other accessory.) The thing that I find most interesting about the ponytail is that most accessories usually wear down as time passes by…this ponytail it different though. As time past, instead of fading, it just sparkled even brighter than before. Its mystical power was to keep me safe[1]. I never go anywhere without it. 

** "COME ON CHI! I DON'T WANT A DETENTION ON THE FIRST DAY!"  **

"ALRIGHT JEN I'M COMING! GEEZ DON'T HAVE A COW!"

I exclaimed as I ran down the stairs. _Sometimes Jenna just doesn't know how to wait._ By the time I thought about this we were already out the door and off to school. 

A/N: So… what did you think? If you liked it and I get enough reviews then I'll try to continue. No promises on if it would turn out good though (I might tend to put a little fluff in). Requests and pointers are always welcome. Now click the nice, little blue button. ^.^ later. 


	2. The Enemy

A/N: Ok…I've had a bad case of writers block and right now school isn't helping. I'm sorry if this chapter sucks but like I said I can't think right now. Please read my previous authors note first. It might make a little more sense if you do ok? Thank you.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

                                    ~*~*~ Somewhere in the deep, dark recesses of the Spirit World ~*~*~

            _Darkness…there's nothing but darkness. That's all I ever see anymore, nothing but pure darkness._ I used to be the greatest, the only sorceress that could ever rival Zeniba or even Yubaba's magic. I could defeat anyone all on my own…that was until that fateful day when **MY** magic seal was taken from me. Everything that I worked for, or rather beaten/stolen from someone for, was in that seal and that stupid dragon **took** it from me! 

                                    ~*~*~*~*~*~Flashback~*~*~*~*~*~*~

                                     "Give up Naomi you can't win," declared Haku

"Never, you scaly, freak! The only reason you managed this far without death or defeat was because those who you battled against were too naïve. You will never defeat me because unlike them, I will reign supreme! No one can stop me now. Not you, not Yubaba, NO ONE! You are only delaying the inevitable Haku. Surrender now and I might just let you live," I cried as I continued throwing power balls at him.

            ***BOOM***

By now about half of the Spirit World was destroyed and if it wasn't for that god-gone-wrong it would have stayed that way. Everything was burned and thrashed. Everyone was running for his or her lives or trying to salvage what was left of their possessions. Even Yubaba's great bathhouse was ruined! She felt SO hopeless that she even called on her sister for help! 

***CRACK***

The only ones standing were Haku and myself. Zeniba was trying to help Rin and Kamaji get everyone to evacuate the area. In the beginning Haku had on his usual clothing, but was now marred with rips, burns, and bruises from my attacks scarring his features and destroying his clothing. I on the other hand was wearing a red kimono outfit and my hair in a bun that I chose exactly for this occasion. Today was the day when I was to claim my rightful position as the ruler of the Spirit Realm. But **he** messed everything up. 

***FLASH***

"AH!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO ME!?"I cried out in agony.

I cannot believe it…he actually managed to keep me distracted while Yubaba and Zeniba cast a twin spell that took away all of my power and created a magic seal. When the seal was complete, they broke it into small pieces and flung them all in random places…way out of my reach. 

"YOU'LL ALL PAY FOR THIS! I SWEAR IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!"

With that being said, they use their power to banish me into the darkest place in all of this realm…The Forbidden Caverns. The only easy way to reverse that spell was to get both of them to agree to reverse it (twin spell). Thus, I was left finding it all-piece by piece by piece.  

                                                ~*~*~*~*~*~End Flashback~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            I will never be as powerful as I once was. True to belief I have been working my magic back up after that incident of course, never make the same mistake twice is what I always say. I've been in hiding and supposed 'death' so that I could finally get my revenge. I will never be as powerful as I once was though, losing does come with a price. I have been working my magic back up after that incident of course, never make the same mistake twice is what I always say.  

I haven't a clue what has happened over these years because my work is **always **more important but rumor has it that the Great Haku has fallen in love with a pathetic **human, **and that she loves him in return. He even broke his contract (or rather made a deal with Yubaba so that he may be free in a certain amount of time) so that he can be with her. How sad. A river spirit demy-god fell for a stupid, mangy human. The only regret I have was not reaching him first instead of Yubaba, but then again he was just a **demy-**god back then, after all. Who knew that he could become such a powerful wizard and fighter with the right training. We could have ruled the Spirit World together with an iron fist, but that's all good and gone. In the past now right?

_I will get my revenge though. You'll see Haku. Everyone will. And that lowlife human **will** be your undoing if my name isn't Naomi Mesu. _    

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ 

A/N: So how was that? Good? Bad? Please review…it'll make my life soooo much easier. ; )

            P.S. I got Naomi's last name from my friend who speaks Japanese (I'm Filipino so I dunno how to). Anyways, she said that it means bitch or something like that.


	3. And now some thought and memories from H...

A/N: ok people, my computer FINALLY decided to cooperate with me. I'm soooo sorry about the lateness of this chapter. I'm trying my best here people! Sometimes it is hard for me to put my thoughts down in words so if there is a typo or doesn't make sense help me out by reviewing ok? Also I would appreciate it if you guys could help me out here…I'm in a kind of a writer's block…two weeks of school left and all…so just make requests and I'll try my best to fit them into the story. And now ….ON WITH THE SHOW!

                                                    Haku's P.O.V.

_Oh Chihiro, you have no idea how much I miss you. Ever since you came into my life I have loved you. Why must the gods curse our love and separate us? _This is the same thought that has plagued my mind ever since her departure from the spirit world. Ever since then I have been trying to come up with ways to see her again. Be with her. Hold her. I wish it were that simple though –to your dream or much rather wish come true, but since hopeful wishes don't seem to get any of us anywhere in life (especially our dreams), I have spent the past five years of my life trying to reach my happy thought, my pixy dust. I've spent more time with Zeniba these past years also, seeing as how she may be able to help and all, I thought 'heck why not'. 

It turns out that she didn't have the slightest clue as to how to help. The only thing that she could do was to contact her spirit-friends-in-high-places and pulled a few strings here or there. As a result, her contacts were able to keep a close eye on Chihiro and kept us posted on her daily life. For example, for her belated birthday present from her best friend, Jenna (a foreign exchange student), was a pair of hair pins because her ponytail look was 'too boring and not you at all'. Of course, she still wore the ponytail under the new pins in a bun. That is her new style now I suppose. Did I mention that the hair pins were jade dragons? Apparently dragons are her favorite animals and jade: her favorite color. Go figure! 

The only spell that would allow me to be with her again takes a total of five years in order to make possible and has to take place on the Crescent Moon of The Spirits. The Crescent Moon of The Spirits happen only once in a lifetime…if you're lucky it might just happen a couple more times, depending on the pure hearts counted. You see…the spirits in control of the gate (tunnel from the movie) count all of the good deeds and pureness of others. If they like what they see, they'll open the gate and grant you safe passage into the other world of your choice. Zeniba said that my chances were pretty good since I'm finally free of Yubaba's spell, our love is pure, and this year the honored spirit is to be the dragon lords (that includes Haku). Since Thursday is the mark of the end of the five year waiting period, the Crescent Moon celebration is to be on the weekend following, only one week away.

 This may be the ONLY chance to see Chihiro again. That is why it is VERY important to me to succeed. The ONLY thing that might prevent the moon festival from happening is: Naomi Mesu. She is one crazy person I'll tell you that! She's hell bent on destruction and domination over all. Ever since we (Haku/Naomi) first met she had a little crush on me…that is why I am worried about Chihiro's safety. If she finds out about Chihiro, I don't think that I could forgive myself. Since everyone knows about the whole 'enter other dimensions day' (crescent moon day) I become more and more fretful for her life. Naomi has no heart or conscience so I do not doubt that she would indeed kill if it meant that she would get her way, and if she gains access to a passport through the portal and enters the human world Chihiro could be in some deep, deep trouble.  __

The first appearance she had sent the elders of the Spirit World (world's protectors; like in the TV. show Charmed) into hiding and panic… Yubaba, Zeniba, and I were everyone's last hope. Sure, they don't get along but if there is a crisis they put all of their differences aside and get the job done. When we arrived at the place of her location, there was destruction everywhere. After we beat her, we broke her powers apart and sent them all over the world to ensure that she would not bother us in a long time. 

It has been a long time since we all ever heard from Naomi and some even think of her as dead and gone, but the twin sorceresses (Yubaba/Zeniba) keep telling me not to let my guard down no matter what. I almost thought that they were right about her not being dead because for a second we thought that she would attack us the same day that Chihiro came to our world…that was why I was patrolling the grounds around the bathhouse to make sure that no one was around. For example: Naomi's henchmen. Instead I found Chihiro and all of these weird feeling occurred; feelings of love. I guess she backed off though because she can only control spirits…not humans.

So let's recap. First I am gonna try and stop Naomi from killing Chihiro or almost destroying an entire dimension again. Next we lock her up for good next time. Then finally I would be with Chihiro once and for all…just like it was meant to be. 

______________________________________________________________________________________                                            

A/N: WOW…I didn't think it would turn out that long. Tell me what you think. Was it confusing? Too mushy? Just right? Please everyone…I need your help…since this is the first chapter I am writing ever since my writer's block I really need some feedback, kay? 

I love you all!!!!!! ~lata RWS~


	4. getting ready

A/N: Sorry if that last chapter was confusing…I get that way a lot. Anyways… thank you all who reviewed. It means so much to me. I'll try to finish this fic, but I don't know if the outcome will be all that spectacular. It might only be two-four chapters more. If I make any mistakes please let me know, ok? I'm trying my hardest not to! (Special thanks to those who stopped me from becoming a bigger idiot than the one I am already ^,^ lol…I'm sorry but I suck at other languages and people say not to use them so I'm not going to) Now with all of that said…on with the show!

________________________________________________________________________

~Naomi's P.O.V~ 

It is almost time!!! The Crescent Moon Day is almost here! That day will initiate my plans and ensure either my success or failure once again, and it is only about four hours away! Then Haku and those other bitches will finally get what they deserve! Today I finally show my face once more…at midnight I WILL be victorious. There can be no other exception. Those idiots won't know what hit them. And now I must send for my other minions for the attack on the gate. Sayonara!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Chihiro P.O.V.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Wow," I said in awe. Tonight is to be the grand Ceremony of Death and Rebirth. This event only happens once every five years and sometimes if you are lucky then a celebration similar to this, one only smaller of course, might (and I mean might because our town isn't all that rich in the financial area to just have another celebration out of nowhere) just happen. That is why it is held every five years so that we can prepare for it and make sure that the night would be just right. 

Everyone, even cute little babies or rugged old men, would dress formally in their finest kimonos. I remember envying those women that got to wear those beautiful kimonos. But this year I will finally be one of them! My mother saw the dragon hair pins that Jenna (foreign exchange student if you can't remember and is Chi's best friend) got me for my birthday and purchased a matching kimono for me to wear at the festival. The kimono was a shimmering color of jade with a white dragon wrapped around it … _Haku_ …_I thought with a smile. The out fit even came with a matching mask, shoes, and gloves. It was just given to me a couple of seconds ago and that would explain why I said 'wow' in the first place. _Note to self: give mom a huge Mother's Day gift.__

Although it was beautiful I felt sort of out of place with it. I never felt a need to show myself off or look especially prettier that the other girls because ever after all of these years I still love Haku. It always got Jenna so angry because I had a 'good figure' and 'great personality' that I 'refused to show to others'. She doesn't understand. _That must be why I feel so nervous_. *sigh* _Oh well…it won't hurt to look pretty for one night so I better start getting ready anyways. _

While I was doing my hair into a bun with the pins and hair tie, I couldn't help but wonder if the costumes were really costumes. Compared to my past experience in the spirit world and the pictures that my parents took at the festival when I was younger, the festival is awfully realistic. I mean I could have sworn that one of the costumes looked exactly like the Radish Spirit himself. 

_On the other hand maybe THAT is why I'm so nervous. Will they actually be there? _I thought dreamily._ Probably not. Why get my hopes up again and again. _I heard a voice in the back of my head say. _Maybe…I thought silently as another depressing sigh escaped my lips. I mean, I do wish that the costumes weren't really costumes but what are the chances of that happening? Who knows? …__Well there is only one way to find out. Was all that I could emotionally muster. _Even if he or anyone else of my spirit friends isn't there then I will still enjoy myself. _I silently vowed as I made my was down stairs to where everyone awaited my arrival._

________________________________________________________________________  _

A/N: Ok…that was longer than expected and I DEFINITLY think that I missed the Japanese words that I went over in my editing. Thank you for the phrases you gave me Smiley, but I don't think that it would work because that might make me sound stupider than I already am =D thanks anyways everyone who gave me phrases. Now please review! Go on! The feedback would be most appreciated. 

                                    Love you all,

                                                RWS   


	5. Time to see sister Dearest

A/N: please enjoy and keep the reviews coming. Thanks for all of the reviews so far. I really hope that this will at least pass your judgment of my story. I'll try to keep the chappies coming. Later!

                                ~*~*~*~*~* In the Spirit World *~*~*~*~*~

            Crescent Moon Day. It used to be a wonderful and joyous day for everyone; from humans, to spirits, and animals of any kind, but not this time. Today was the complete opposite. The usual glitter in every spirits' eyes was all gone. Those little nothings that always signaled the day of freedom from work and happiness of being able to walk around on the place that they once called home were nowhere to be seen. Instead of giving smiles all you got were frowns. The ocean that surrounded the Spirit Realm and protected the gate to the other worlds changed from gorgeous crystal clear blue to a stunning blood red. The once bright and sparkling night sky was now dull with a pale complexion that took hold of the stars above. 

In the distance two distinct figures could be seen exiting the old Spirit Train. The first, a female, was a small round figure with what some might call an over-sized head, nose, and wart. Her old grey hair was put up into a tight bun that sat neatly atop her head. She was the idealistic figure of those made-up evil witches in childhood fairytales. There was an air about her that was serene, pleasant, and in control, almost a motherly aura that surrounded her, although you shouldn't be fooled about her appearance OR personality. If given a reason and/or was in a foul mood this petite sorceress can most definitely kick almost anyone's ass.  

The other, a male, was a tall figure dressed an almost transparent black cloak. His facial features were concealed behind a snow white unique masquerade mask that was decorated with different blue and red markings above a below the eye slits. Although his personality and morals were all for the best most would still fear him for he was a No-face. Most no-face spirits are said to always be hungry and only the taste of their prey would satisfy them, but not him. Once, in his past he went a little wild and his fury could not be contained but after years of practice, mediation, etc. he was able to control himself and live as much as a normal life as possible for a spirit.

Their names are Zeniba, the twin sister of the semi-evil owner, Yubaba, of the Aburaya (bath house's name) and Koanashi, her faithful helper, friend, and companion. These two traveled from a land called Swamp Bottom, Zeniba's home, to come to the Aburaya at the request of her sister Yubaba. Usually Yubaba wouldn't call or send for Zeniba whatsoever, heck she even tried to steal from Zeniba, but whenever it came to matters about Naomi and/or the fate of the Spirit Realm they would put their differences aside (for the most part) and tried to work together (although most times it didn't turn out to be as peaceful as they hoped for).

These two witches, Yubaba and Zeniba, just happen to be two of the greatest sorceresses of this realm. However, aside from the fact that they are twins and match each other in both strength and physical attributes, they are nothing alike. Zeniba is more of a forgiving grandmother-type person while Yubaba fits the evil witch scenario better than most could ever dream. That is why Yubaba dislikes Zeniba so. Although at sometimes, if she thinks that no one is around, Yubaba might just allow a small smile to surface or a little laugh much like Zeniba. Of course, if she ever found out that you caught on to those little things that make her and Zeniba somewhat not all that different she would turn you into a pig and feed you to her guests. 

Yubaba used to try too hard to be the evil person that she had the potential of being and try to take over the Spirit World, but the things that she had to go through just to stop Naomi from and all of the destruction that went on all because of one's greed somehow reformed her of her ways…if not just a little bit from falling off the deep end. Ever since that day of fighting Naomi she and Zeniba had a somewhat of a mutual understanding. They swore that they would not let their desires get the best of them just like it did to Naomi. After crushing the evil she-demon's power seal they still knew that Naomi would be back and might have an all new army at her command, and until she came forth again Zeniba would await the call of her sister and prep herself for another world-threatening battle, or quite possibly an all out war. 

_Of all of the days that Naomi picked to come back she just had to pick this one _thought Yubaba as she spotted her sister making her way to the Aburaya while in her Yu-bird form patrolling the area. Ever since the word got out that Naomi would make her 'glorious' return Yubaba has had to patrol the area around the Aburaya and the Key Gate (A/N: I'm going to call the gate that opens up to the other worlds this from now on). Needless to say, been practically forced into having to fly around in her Yu-bird form has been quite exhausting. She even has Haku doubling his training and keeping an eye out for Naomi for extra protection. 

_Too bad that he has to go so soon and that we won't be able to give him a proper going away celebration. Oh well, I guess being with his beloved Chihiro will definitely make up for that. _After thinking that Yubaba couldn't help but have a smile on her face. _Those two are hopelessly in love. *sigh* I still can't believe that Chihiro actually waited all those five years for Haku _she recalled the time when her contact, who was sent to look after Chihiro, informed her of the small human girl and all of the details of her life ever since she left the Aburaya.

_ I guess its all for the best. Haku would only get more and more to handle over the years went by. I should actually thank Chihiro for taking him and putting up with him. He's getting harder to keep up with in my old age, and stronger to boot. Although I wouldn't be caught dead telling him that _she though to herself while her smile changed into a smirk._ That Haku is too devoted to work for his freedom just to see a petty human girl…well…okay I admit she is **not just some ****petty human girl, but I still don't think I'll ever get used to her. *another sigh*  Well I guess it's about time to see sister dearest.**_           


End file.
